White Lightning
White Lightning ( , Kōmikazuchi) is a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic. It is a quite rare and powerful variation of Lightning Magic, having been renowned to be one of the most powerful lightning-based magic, being almost similar and equal to famous Red Lightning, which is known for its shocking power, which does not have any equal elemental counterparts. White Lightning was sought to be forgotten for centuries before it was discovered again by one genius magician, whose efforts allowed it to roar through the skies again. Description Overview White Lightning, how it was said before, is a very rare type of Lightning Magic. Being similar to its parent magic, White Lightning is an additional mode for its initial form, which can be learnt through hard training and\or by reaching the mastery in Lightning Magic utilization. Having its roots from the very ancient times, White Lightning was considered as a power of s. People believed, that the lightning, which is white at their core and falling from the sky without any clouds is a sign of god's rage. But, at the same time, as some atheistic people ruined all the show with god-like action, there was a genius magician, who discovered the very truth about different myths and legends. There he brought a White Lightning to the surface, becoming someone as a prophet to the people. He speculated, that the White Lightning wasn't considered as god-like just by usual beliefs. He showed, that it is true, that this lightning was different from the usual ones, which are falling from the skies by means of thunderstorms and heavy rains, or which can be cast by people, who were Mages. He considered this lightning as a "holy", then he proved, that it indeed has the holy properties, which make it unique and as such, allow its users to destroy dark forces. Even such race as s found out, that White Lightning was fatal to their kind. Because of this, someone thought, that this was a "Heavenly Lightning, which doesn't have any obstacles on its path", or that this kind of magical element no doubts, but The Divine Lightning (天来の電光, Tenrai no Denkō). When it comes to the holy properties of the White Lightning, it means, that with his jolts of white colour, the user has the capabilities to strike down any enemy of their own, totally obliterate the demon kind and... are capable of healing their allies, which can not be done with the usual lightning. The holiness, which is harnessed by this type of lightning, brings the power of healing to the user's hands. The strength of the user's healing is so great, that they are even capable of a resurrection of the dead people if White Lightning is used in the right way. Moreover, White Lightning, because of the holy part, is capable of purifying the dark hearts of people, presumably, the Slayer Mages because they can consume such lightning. When it comes to the Slayer Mages with a good heart, then they would feel as their hearts have just been lifted up. Despite healing capabilities, White Lightning is much stronger, than usual Lightning Magic, not having any lack in offense - a single bolt of White Lightning can completely vaporize anything it touches, not to mention how overwhelming its electrocuting powers and vibration rating are. In short, White Lightning is really can be considered as a divine element, which can significantly augment the power of the Lightning Mage. Learning Methods For millennium and even farther, the actual ways of learning this type of magic were abandoned because of time and its power. However, as this lightning roared again in the modern time, Mages, who eventually ended up with its learning showed, that they all learnt it by means of only two sources - ancient books and grimoires and Magic Transfer Method, which sometimes is practiced. Another way of learnings or rather reaching the power of White Lightnings was shown by a prodigy Mage, who realised the full potential of White Lightning. He managed to augment his lightning by his own heart, which is a pure one. In other means, with his good intentions and motives, his lightning resonated with his heart, which caused the white holiness of this kind of electrical might fall to his hands. If the description is short, it means that the positive thoughts and desires also influence the power and the structure of the magician's lightning, allowing them to become the White Lightning. Power and Weaknesses White Lightning is a branch of Lightning Magic, which goes beyond any expectations of what a lightning can do. Even though it was out shadowed by Red Lightning, which strength and might were heard through the big amount of different countries, this lightning of deities has its own traits which make it unique and powerful. First of all, it must be said, that the electricity which is produced by the user is far greater than the electricity which is produced from standard lightning. Its power and high voltage allow this type of lightning to totally destroy anything within its paths, annihilating all the evil, which it faces. With its positive features, which are heightened because of the holiness, which resides in White Lightning, the user is also invulnerable to the demons and has the upper hand, when it goes to the battle between the good and the evil. As the user of usual Lightning Magic is capable of empowering their own body with their element, so White Lightning users can too. The empowered part of their body will show even new possibilities, as with usual punch the user is able to send their target flying with a good thunderbolt. Because of this, physical augmentation occurs too, as the user's body somewhat tries to adapt to the voltage and energy properties which White Lightning harness. The second note, which is the one of the most important is the healing capabilities, which White Lightning possess. With it, the Mage is able to heal the individual of their choice and even resurrect them. Striking the target with a few holy jolts, the user can increase the process of the body regeneration, which will affect the wounds and heal them. When using onto a dead person, the user can imitate the process of a heart stimulation with their magic, which will awake the heart again. However, this trick does not work on the corpses, which are dead from the old times, in other means, only a, well, a fresh body can be saved by this method. Because the human's body has nerve system and of course can be electrocuted, the positive charges from the White Lightning, filled with good aspects and pure intentions, greatly helps the damaged body to restore it. All in all, White Lightning can be considered as a vital for the human life, but the healing ability has its own limits, which are shown within the resurrection point and the timer point of the healing itself - the body of the victim can just adapt to the white lightning charges, so that the new stage of healing would not be as the same, as the previous one. The holiness, which produces the effects of healing, also greatly affects the lightning, when it comes to the fighting with evil. As the good side is considered as the light, pure and positive side, the evil side usually is considered as the dark, corrupt and negative side. Because of this, the White Lightning has its own regards in giving a good fight to any examples of the World's evil. Especially, when it comes to the demon kind, the user is able to fight them on equal terms and even overpower them. With this, the user of White Lightning can stand their own against such Mages, who wield the title of the Exorcist Mages, i.e. Devil Slayers. The more the Mage's heart is pure, the more the damage they deliver to the unlucky bad guy, who ever dared to give a challenge to the Lightning Mage. On the other side, nobody said, that White Lightning has only advantages. Because this kind of Lightning Magic is considered as an Ancient Spell, it means, that this Magic is quite Lost through the course of the timeline. From this, only a few Mages are capable of finding the true scrolls and/or books, which possibly can teach the Mage how to use and how to call upon the White Lightning. Moreover, the whole learning process is quite hard, as the user needs to purify their hearts and spirits. only after what they must reach the highest level of Lightning Magic usage, which will allow them to touch the White Lightning without any problem and receive the understanding of Divine Lightning's might. Not only that, but not careful Lightning Mage or just the one who only learns the ropes of this magic, can not heal, but to give even more damage to the wounded person. Another point from White Lightning weaknesses is that the quick adaptation to this Magic can eventually end up in not reaching the full power or even abandoning the holiness side of the electricity, because of what the user won't be able to do anything special with this magic as the may. In such case, only hard training will help the unlucky user to complete their teachings and thus, giving them the full power of the White Lightning. Interaction with other Magic White Lightning has quite different relationships with other types of magics. Looking on its type, White Lightning can give quite various effects to the other magic, ending up with the creation of even more miraculous things or with creating wreaking havoc on the battlefield. On a field of Caster Magic, White Lightning represents the type of Lightning Magic; it can considerably power-up the standard electricity, which will help a lot to its users to deal with their enemies. Of course, when it comes to such elements as water and metal, White Lightning not only freely conducts through them, which can be used in different situations, but even make them purified, which in its turn can be used in dealing with the serious evil magic or creature. The greatest effect so far White Lightning has on the element of, as silver is counted as a somewhat sacred element; finding the way out of legends, it found its place in this phenomenon. Of course, there is a great variety of different magics, which greatly affect the body of the user even without being Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. This counts Take Over, Requip, Imperial Embodiment, Naturion Rampage and other Caster Magics, which can be found in the World. As these magics are quite powerful in their own right, the user is able to empower their performance with a combination of both White Lightning and, for example, one of these magics. For a short time, the user would be able to reach an even higher level of power, with which they would be able to overpower nearly several hundreds of different opponents or monsters. When it comes to Take Over, if the user was lucky to find and absorb the creature, which was blessed with this kind of lightning magic, then they are able to use it without the need to have standard Lightning Magic. It is known, that the user of Requip is capable of using White Lightning, if their armour or weapon is made or even have a single part from some ancient material, which was affected by such holy sparks, then they can to show their enemy how brightly they can be. The sure thing comes, when it is told about Imperial Embodiment, which allows becoming almost an Elementals for a short time, in order to overpower any foe the user faces. When it comes to the Slayer Magic, the behavior of the White Lightning changes in dependence from the type of Slayer Magic. When it comes to Dragon and Spirit Slayers, it makes them far stronger and faster and makes their reinvigorating process much greater. It will have its influence on the colour of the Slayer's element, making it even more powerful, than the caster had it before the consumption of the White Lightning. Phoenix Slayers can be combined with White Lightning on a very great scale, as first of all, the lightning of Phoenix Slayers are white indeed; next it comes to the Phoenix Slayer's physiology, which allows them to heal their own body. When it comes to such kind of Slayers as God and Devil Slayers, White Lightning displays only negative effects, to their misfortune. Firstly, it can not be consumed by God Slayers, even though God Slayers have their own divinity, which makes them unique. The difference between the lightning and their core and the source of their power creates a wide disbalance, so that's why the God Slayer shouldn't eat this lightning. But even greater problems will have Devil Slayers. Because of their demonic physiology, the user of demonic powers will gain only a pain all over their body due to its holy effect of the lightning, which has a conflict with such things as Magic Barrier Particles and demonic body; it makes White Lightnings a perfect defense against demons, Devil Slayers, etc. not to mention that it may help to shut up the cocky God-Destroying Magician. Spells Trivia *This article was created by Jason. Eventually, after his absence, Captain Cat took the article under his wing with the permission of Per-chin. *The actual image was taken from Deviant Art; I give credits to the author of the image and do not own it. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Lightning Magic Category:Subspecies Magic Category:Ancient Spell